


Good Sense

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tyler Grady, did you bring me to a <i>makeout point</i>?”</p><p>Ty’s answering grin is mischievous. “Depends.” He leans closer, lips brushing against Zane’s. “Are you gonna put out?”</p><p>Humming, Zane tips his head to the side as he kisses Ty. “I’m not that kind of girl, Beaumont,” he whispers.</p><p>“If you were, it would sort of defeat the whole point in us bein’ here, wouldn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands) for being a super Beta and cheering me on through my recent writing funk. You're amazing, and I am so thankful for you.
> 
> And many thanks to you, my dear readers, for simply being awesome.

“Where are we going?” Zane laughs as Ty curses and turns the truck just a bit too sharply so as to avoid the fallen branch that had cropped up in their path.

“You’ll see if we get there,” Ty tells him.

Laughing again, Zane reaches over and pats his knee. “That’s comforting, baby.”

Ty growls and plucks Zane’s hand off his leg with two fingers, dropping it back into Zane’s lap. “Don’t patronise me, Garrett.”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Zane slides over until he’s right next to Ty and puts his hand on Ty’s knee again. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Grady,” he whispers in Ty’s ear. Ty shivers and leans closer, and Zane smirks. His thumb rubs circles into the thick denim of Ty’s jeans, and he smiles as they come to a ridge overlooking the dark town of Bluefield and Ty throws the truck in park. “Oh my god.” Zane snickers.

“What?”

“Tyler Grady, did you bring me to a _make out point_?”

Ty’s answering grin is mischievous. “Depends.” He leans closer, lips brushing against Zane’s. “Are you gonna put out?”

Humming, Zane tips his head to the side as he kisses Ty. “I’m not that kind of girl, Beaumont,” he whispers.

“If you were, it would sort of defeat the whole point in us bein’ here, wouldn’t it?” Ty winks as he pulls away, reaching behind the seats and grabbing a blanket and a sleeping bag. “Get the roll behind you, would ya?”

Zane steps out of the truck’s cab and pushes the seat forward, grabbing a roll of springy foam and hefting it into the bed of the truck. “You planned this out nicely, didn’t you?”

Ty doesn’t answer as he hums and unrolls the egg crate foam, smoothing it out and dropping the unzipped sleeping bag over it. Zane watches him with a smile, listening to the breeze shaking the treetops and Ty’s melody. It’s a beautiful night, and Zane’s surprised they actually have this spot to themselves. Once the makeshift mattress is set to Ty’s satisfaction, he sits up and begins unlacing his boots. Looking over his shoulder at Zane, he waggles his eyebrows. “Care to join me?”

Zane opens up the tailgate and hoists himself up onto it. He begins taking off his boots, tucking them beside the wheel well. Once his feet are bare, he turns and is met with Ty’s lips pressing against his and Ty’s hands on his shoulders pulling him down. He smiles and goes willingly, letting his body settle against Ty’s. One of Ty’s legs wraps around Zane’s thigh, the sole of Ty’s foot dragging along Zane’s calf as they kiss. Zane groans, settling on his elbows so he can run fingers through Ty’s hair. “Ty,” he whispers.

“I love you,” Ty says, hands skating over Zane’s back until they reach the hem of his shirt and pull it up just enough to expose a bit of skin.

Zane shivers. “Christ, the things you do to me. The things I wanna do to _you_.” He rolls his hips, and Ty gasps in return. “I love you so much.” His lips move over Ty’s cheek and neck for a moment before returning to his mouth, this time with far less chaste movements.

Ty responds in kind, arms tightening around Zane’s torso as his leg pulls Zane into him. “Baby,” he whispers as Zane’s erection grinds against his through the denim of their jeans.

“I am _not_ fucking you out here.”

Groaning, Ty nods and pulls Zane’s mouth to his again. His hands move down to roam over Zane’s back, fingertips tracing scars he knows as well as his own before they push Zane’s shirt up and move towards his chest before pulling back out and tugging at the buttons on the shirt. Zane’s fingers join Ty’s and together they manage to get the shirt open without tearing anything. Pushing the fabric out of his way, Ty’s mouth trails over newly exposed skin, pulling a growl from Zane as his tongue moves over Zane’s collarbone.

“Dammit, Ty,” Zane whispers, just as Ty wraps around him and pushes until he’s flat on his back and being pinned to the truck bed.

“Please,” Ty whispers, and Zane bucks his hips up, desperate for friction. “Please, baby.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, _yes_ ,” Zane grinds out, hands on Ty’s hips as he pushes their bodies closer. He can feel Ty’s breath as he chuckles, and Zane swats at his hip. “Asshole.”

“You love me,” Ty says, reaching into one of his jeans pockets and pulling out a small packet of lube.

Zane laughs. “You knew you’d get me to say yes, didn’t you?”

Ty nips at his bottom lip, kissing him again as he hums. “I was hoping I could convince you.” He nuzzles his nose against Zane’s. “Took a lot less convincing than I was anticipating though.” He pulls back and winks. “You’re so easy.”

Zane yanks him back down for another kiss. “Stop talking, Ty.”

Ty stops talking, and instead sets to work getting Zane’s jeans open. His hand slides under the elastic of Zane’s briefs, his palm smoothing over warm skin and coarse hair until he can grip Zane’s cock. Zane groans as his hands tighten in Ty’s shirt and he bucks against Ty’s hand.

“Baby,” Zane whispers. “Oh God, Ty, please.”

Ty’s hand moves over the length of Zane’s erection, fingers squeezing and closing over the head. “I love you,” Ty whispers, “so much, Zane.”

Zane whimpers and clutches Ty closer, his mouth working against Ty’s with desperation, urging Ty to keep going, to go further. “I _do_ love you,” Zane whispers, breathless and smiling against Ty’s lips. Ty chuckles in response, hand moving in a steady rhythm as Zane’s body reacts. Ty can feel the signs of Zane’s impending orgasm; years together haven’t diminished their desire for one another, and Ty knows just how to bring Zane off. With a final kiss, Ty slides down Zane’s body and licks the underside of his cock before wrapping his lips around it and swallowing him down to the base.

“Fuck!” Zane’s knees draw up to Ty’s shoulders, his fingers tangling in Ty’s hair. “Baby…”

“Come on, come for me,” Ty says, breath hot against Zane’s damp skin. He licks at Zane’s cock again, then takes him in his mouth and sucks until his nose bumps against the soft skin just above Zane’s groin. His cheeks hollow and Zane bucks, hips stuttering as Ty’s tongue moves against the thick vein of his cock.

“Ty,” he grinds out, just before he comes. Ty swallows around him, and Zane’s vision blurs for a second before he closes his eyes and sucks in a ragged breath. He can feel Ty’s mouth pull off him slowly, and he gives a low moan as Ty moves over him.

“Sorry,” Ty says, grinning and sounding entirely unrepentant. “I just couldn’t resist.” He kisses Zane.

“’S not we don’ have options,” Zane says, words slurring a bit. One of Ty’s hands moves back into Zane’s jeans, and Ty growls and nods.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough!”

Both of them freeze as the unfamiliar voice is joined by the unmistakable beam from a flashlight. Ty blinks wide eyes at Zane, then bites both of his lips as he tries not to laugh.

Zane glares at him. “You unbelievable bastard,” he hisses through gritted teeth as Ty shakes and slumps against him.

“Sorry,” Ty whispers, snickering as he pushes himself off Zane and sits facing the approaching police, his expression calm and amused.

Zane has just enough time to hastily shove his cock back into his jeans and button them when a cop steps up to the open tailgate and flashes his light directly into their faces. Zane winces and squeezes his eyes shut, pushing himself up to sitting, minding his still open zipper. Being a man in his mid-forties who’s been busted at a make out point is already embarrassing enough—he really doesn’t want to add indecent exposure into the mix.

“Officer,” he hears Ty say, sounding genial and a little bored.

Opening his eyes, Zane can see that the officer is looking at them both like he isn’t sure how to proceed, and Zane fights to keep his expression neutral. Teenagers fooling around is one thing, but two grown men?

“Well,” the officer says, taking a breath. “Son… er, _sons_ , do you…” He licks his lips and sighs, shaking his head. “You two are… a bit on the _mature_ side for this sorta thing, don’t you think?”

Zane averts his gaze and tries not to laugh outright. Beside him he can feel Ty shaking still.

“We’re sorry, sir,” Ty says. “Won’t happen again.”

Looking up, Zane sees the officer trying to determine the next step. “We’ll go on home, sir,” Zane offers.

“Right.” The cop looks between them, then squints at Ty. “You’re Earl’s boy, aren’t ya?”

Ty nods. “Yes, sir.” He goes to hold out his hand, then thinks better of it and pulls back, waving instead. “Tyler.” He motions at Zane. “This is my husband, Zane Garrett.” Zane gives the cop a smile, and waves with his left hand, letting his wedding ring flash in the light.

The cop looks at Ty’s left hand and sees the matching ring, then runs a hand over his face, sighing. “Alright. Back in the truck and head on home.” He settles his free hand on his hip. “And I’ll be followin’ to make sure you get there.”

Ty nods. “That’s kind of you, sir.”

The cop shakes his head and mutters to himself as he walks back to his car.

“I’m going to kill you,” Zane says as he quickly zips his jeans, adrenaline and relief flooding through him as they hop out of the bed of the truck and begin rolling up the sleeping bag and foam.

“Ma’s gonna take our heads off,” Ty says, sounding delighted.

“And you can be first on the chopping block,” Zane tells him as they slide into the cab of the truck.

“What? Why?” Ty asks as he starts it up and puts it in reverse.

“Because you drove,” Zane says as they pull onto the road. “I was along for the ride.”

Ty barks out a laugh. “You think Ma’s gonna believe you’re the innocent victim in this?” He scoffs. “You married _me_ , darlin’. Innocent don’t come into play at this point.”

Zane chuckles. “Fair enough.”

The drive back to the Grady home is short enough that they don’t have time to worry about the reception they’ll receive when they pull into the yard followed by a police car. They can’t get out of the truck before the front door’s open and Mara’s coming down the steps.

“Goddammit,” Ty mutters. “I bet he called them while we were driving.”

“Beaumont Tyler Grady!”

Zane winces as Mara comes towards them, and Ty halts in his tracks. “Ma—”

“Don’t you dare!” she shouts, pointing at him. “And you!” She rounds on Zane, who backs up a step. “Him, I expect this from!”

“Hey!”

Mara continues as though Ty hasn’t interrupted her. “But I thought you’d at least have the good sense to not go foolin’ around in public!”

Ty steps up beside him, and Zane glances over to see him smirking. With a sigh, Zane shrugs, and looks back at Mara. “I married him.”

Mara shakes her head, not understanding.

Zane reaches out and snags Ty’s hand. “Good sense went out the window a long time ago,” he says, looking at Ty with a grin.

Throwing her hands into the air, Mara stomps over to the police car and has a few words with the cop that had escorted them back home.

Ty steps closer. “So tell me, Zane,” he says, his free hand resting against Zane’s cheek. “You have the good sense to tell me _no_ when I ask if you wanna continue things upstairs?”

Zane kisses him, letting his lips linger until they hear the police car drive away and Mara huffing as she makes her way back to the house. “Hell no,” he whispers.

Ty laughs, and kisses him again.


End file.
